Vahlok the Jailor
|Sound = }} Vahlok (Dragon Language: Vahlok, "Guardian"), most known as Vahlok the Jailor, was a dragon priest. Along with Ahzidal, Dukaan, Miraak and Zahkriisos, he is one of the five named dragon priests found on Solstheim. His full name translates to "Guardian" in the dragon tongue. History According to Skaal folklore, Vahlok served as a dragon priest during the rule of dragons in the Merethic Era.The Guardian and the Traitor One of his contemporaries, a priest named Miraak, was seduced with promises of power and forbidden knowledge by the Daedric Prince of Knowledge and Fate, Hermaeus Mora. Miraak began to secretly plot against his dragon overlords, however Vahlok discovered his plans and confronted him. The two fought a lengthy battle that was said to have lasted for days and was so destructive that Solstheim was torn apart from the mainland of Skyrim. At this point, the series of events that took place is unclear. Skaal legend mentions that Vahlok eventually defeated Miraak, but just as he was about to kill him, Hermaeus Mora saved Miraak by transporting him to the realm of Apocrypha. For his victory, Vahlok gained much glory and his dragon masters appointed him as ruler of the island, but not before he was compelled to swear an oath of vigilance to watch for Miraak's return. Other accounts report that Miraak was defeated and then banished to Solstheim where he was imprisoned in a tomb built by the ancient Skaal. Vahlok was made his jailer and when he eventually died, he was buried in the same tomb so that he could maintain his vigil beyond death.Dialogue with Tharstan during Lost Legacy In any case, Vahlok was instrumental in the downfall of Miraak and put a stop to whatever plans he might have had. Legacy Vahlok's legacy is a sharp contrast to his contemporaries on the mainland. Legend paints him as a paragon of loyalty and nobility in his battle against Miraak and goes as far to say he inspired great courage in both men and dragon.Word Wall in Vahlok's Tomb His reign was said to be a time of peace and prosperity for the people of Solstheim and, unlike the priests of Skyrim, he was remembered as a wise and just leader by the ancient Skaal. Interactions Lost Legacy Vahlok can be encountered at the end of Vahlok's Tomb. Combat During combat, Vahlok will cast Ebonyflesh and Flame Cloak to protect himself, summon a flame atronach, and attack with high-level fire spells like Incinerate and Fireball. Perks *Augmented Flames *Atromancy *Light Foot *Magic Resistance *Mage Armor *Recovery *Regeneration *Respite *Stability *Ward Absorb Strategies *Vahlok's room is littered with fire traps, making it difficult to even approach him. Gear and potions of fire resistance are highly recommended. Much like any other Dragon Priest, he can be defeated easily if one achieves 100% spell absorption, using The Atronach Stone, the Alteration perk Atronach, and Miraak's enchanted garb. *If the Dragonborn possesses Dawnguard Rune Axe and Spellbreaker he can be easily defeated. *The center of his room is occupied by a shallow pool of water. It is recommended to stand in this pool and engage Vahlok at range. This will allow the Dragonborn to dodge his attacks without worrying about stepping on fire traps. Trivia *Vahlok is the only notable Dragon Priest to not have a mask associated with him. *He is the only known Dragon Priest, with the possible exception of Otar before his madness, who was noted for being benevolent. *His name in-game is Vahlok the Jailer (not Jailor). Appearances * be:Валак Турэмнік de:Vahlok der Gefängniswärter es:Vahlok el Carcelero pl:Vahlok ru:Валок Тюремщик Category:Skyrim: Dragon Priests Category:Dragonborn: Enemies Category:Skyrim: Undead Category:Dragonborn: Characters Category:Lore: Nords Category:Lore: Males